Cold season
by yankeegal13
Summary: Snivy spends a day playing in the snow while the rest of the gang picks winter berries with some consequences. How will the gang react.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice winter day in unova area, so snivy decided she wanted to go outside and play in the cold weather, so she got her scarf, glasses, and winter coat on to go play in the snow, so she looked for her boots as well, she eventually found her boots and decided to walk around the yard for a bit.

While snivy was walking around the yard she felt a sudden cold spell on her, snivy thought to herself, wow i didn't know it was that cold or maybe it was just me. Snivy decided to make a snow fort to keep herself safe and warm. Suddenly snivy felt a sneeze coming on, so she decided to try to finish the fort and then go back inside, so snivy tried to finish up the fort quickly so she could come back to it the next day.

When snivy finished building her snow fort, the sneezing only became more continuous and then snivy felt some coughing happening, and so snivy decided to go inside the house to see if she could lay down for a bit while waiting for the rest of the gang to come back from picking winter berries. But before snivy got to the sofa she suddenly felt lightheaded, so she decided to take her boots, her scarf and her coat off and leave her glasses on till she was on the sofa. However as soon as snivy lay down on the sofa she fell deep in sleep and she decided to take a nap on the sofa and put her glasses on the coffee table.

Less than an hour later the rest of the gang got home from picking winter berries. Tepig decided to make everyone some tea to warm up, and oshawott decided to check to see if anyone was around and he noticed the sofa had blankets on it so he thought to himself, someone was on the sofa, then he saw a pair of glasses on the coffee table next to the sofa so he realized wait someone was sleeping on the sofa, so he took the blankets down and realized it was snivy on the sofa.

Snivy woke up shocked to see oshawott and she was surprised that everyone was home, and so snivy asked oshawott, "When did you get home." Oshawott said, "we got home a few minutes ago." Snivy said that was good to hear. So snivy decided to put her glasses back on and tried to walk around the house a bit and oshawott followed snivy to see if anything was happening. Suddenly when snivy tried to walk into the bathroom she started feeling a little dizzy. Oshawott ran up behind snivy so he could catch her if she started to fall, luckily he caught snivy at a good time so oshawott decided to bring snivy to his bedroom chamber to check on snivy and to no surprise he checked her head and he said, "wow snivy, i hate to break this to you but i think you may have caught a cold." Snivy couldn't believe it, so oshawott went back downstairs to see if tepig was done making everyones tea and tepig said, "why do you ask, do i need to make another one." Oshawott said to tepig that snivy appeared to be sick so if he could make another batch of tea that would be great. Shortly after the tea was done, oshawott brought that as well as the electric thermometer into the room he had snivy stay in, when he got there snivy had started sneezing again and so oshawott wanted to wait until the sneezing subsided before sticking the thermometer to check snivys temperature, it took a minute for the sneezing to subside, finally oshawott was able to tell snivy to open wide, and when she did oshawott placed the thermometer on snivys tongue. When the thermometer was done taking the reading, oshawott explained to snivy, its pretty high we should have you stay behind on tomorrows plans. Snivy asked what was it, oshawott explained it was 103.1 and we have to get someone to watch you for a few days. Oshawott then told snivy to get some rest i'll make a quick call to see if he could make a quick phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

Oshawott went into the kitchen to use the phone and suddenly he was interrupted by snivy, snivy had on a pair of slippers and her glasses. Oshawott said to snivy, "What are you doing out of bed, shouldn't you be sleeping right now." Snivy said to Oshawott, "Its freezing in that room, i couldnt keep warm in there." Suddenly snivy started sneezing again, Oshawott said to snivy, "Just go rest on the sofa in the den, i need to call someone to come in to care for you tomorrow, let me call them real quick and i'll make you some dinner after i'm done making the call." Snivy did not argue and went to the sofa in the living room and pulled some blankets over herself to keep warm and put her glasses on the coffee table while Oshawott made some phone calls.

When oshawott was done making the phone call, he made a soup made out of the oran berries and the winter berries that were picked earlier in the day to make a refreshing soup for snivy, and suddenly there was a knock on the door, so oshawott put the soup on the other side of the sofa so he could answer the door, and when the door was open there were minccino and audino at the door. Both of those guys thanked oshawott for calling them to spend the night as well as the next day with them. Oshawott said, "Its no problem, its the least i can do." Suddenly one of them smelled the soup and oshawott explained that snivy had caught a cold and he made her some soup before they came but that she was sleeping at the moment so Oshawott decided to invite minccino and audino to his chamber to play some games while snivy slept.

Snivy woke up about an hour later and she noticed that there was some soup on the end of the sofa so she picked up the bowl as well as the tea that was made earlier and when she finished eating she tried wrapping another blanket so she could sit up to talk to oshawott. Snivy asked oshawott if he made the phone calls yet. Oshawott said yes he did make the phone calls and that the ones he called are spending the night in case you need anything. Snivy wanted to get up to use the bathroom so oshawott walked snivy to the bathroom and let snivy do what she needed to do and when snivy was finished oshawott waited outside to walk her back to the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

After snivy was finished, oshawott moved her back to the sofa and oshawott explained he called minccino and audino to spend a few days with them so that if snivy needed anything they were there for her. Suddenly snivy started coughing and sneezing again and so oshawott got the medicine out of the kitchen and placed it on the coffee table in case snivy needed it later and snivy decided to try to sleep it off. Oshawott got an ice pack for snivy so she could sleep.

The next morning, Oshawott woke up minccino and audino early so that they could make breakfast for everyone and they decided to make some oatmeal with tea for snivy that she could have when she woke up, just as oshawott was finished making breakfast, snivy was woken up by her own sneeze, snivy thought wow, i must have felt that sneeze, i should wake up to take some medicine, so snivy decided to take the blankets off to take the medicine and then when she finished taking the medicine, oshawott came in with snivys breakfast. Oshawott asked snivy how was she doing, snivy said she was feeling a little better and she took some medicine but she was not close to feeling any better. Oshawott said to snivy that he had planned to go picking some fruit today with tepig and then audino and minccino are staying behind in case you need anything. Before oshawott left, snivy asked oshawott if he could grab her glasses for her so that she can put them closer to her and so oshawott grabbed snivys glasses and snivy put her glasses on so that she could see them. After breakfast, snivy decided to take a nap for a little bit so oshawott left snivy alone to get ready for the day.

When snivy woke up from her nap, minccino and audino were standing by the sofa and they asked snivy if she wanted some lunch, and snivy said to them, "Is it really lunchtime already, i thought i just ate breakfast, how long was i taking a nap for." Audino said to snivy, "You were taking a nap for four hours so you might be hungry by now." Snivy then said, "I'd love some lunch then, what is there to eat." Audino said there was some leftover soup from yesterday and some crackers to go with it, so snivy lay awake for a few minutes. When audino and minccino came back with snivys lunch, snivy started coughing again so audino took out a batch of the cold medicine and a glass of water so that snivy could take the medicine. After lunch, snivy went back to sleep for a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later, snivy was starting to feel better, she was well enough to walk around the house, oshawott asked snivy if she wanted to go for a walk and snivy accepted the offer and so she put on her winter gear and her glasses and they took a walk around the block. Snivy asked oshawott what was happening while she was recuperating from her cold. Oshawott told snivy that some crazy things have happened but nothing that snivy would be interested in. Snivy decided to go take a quick shopping trip to buy some fresh fruit as well as some soup and some fresh vegetables for the house. Shortly after snivy got home, oshawott started getting a bit cranky, which was very unlike him, he was usually very cheerful and excited but today he had the cranky day, snivy thought to check oshawott and sure enough snivy thought that oshawott caught the cold that snivy had so snivy called tepig down to take care of oshawott. After a few hours oshawott went straight off to his room to rest up. After a while, oshawott realized how lucky he was to have such great friends.


End file.
